In accordance with the present invention, a CCD imager architecture is provided which enables the use of line addressed arrays for standard television formats by equalizing the travel time and distances for each charge output from the imaging array.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a CCD imager includes an array of charge transfer locations arranged in a plurality of horizontal rows. A buffer register is disposed along one end of said array for receiving charge propagated from the rows. An output amplifier is connected to the buffer register for receiving charge propagated along the buffer register. The length of the path traveled by each charge along the buffer register, and measured in number of pixels to the output amplifier is equal, thereby providing equal travel time for each charge output from the imager array or equal number of pulses to clock.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, virtual phase CCDs are utilized for the CCD registers of the array and for the vertical buffer register, thereby simplifying the design and construction of the imager without degrading the performance thereof.